Harry Potter et la dernière chance
by Tchu46
Summary: Harry va t'il entré à sa dernière année à poudlard, va t'il trouver les horcruxes, va t'il vaincre voldemort, pour le savoir lisez...


Les personnages ne m'appartienne pas, mais sont à J.K Rowling

_Note: Voici comment je vois le 7 ème tome d'Harry potter, c'est une histoire que j'ai commencer à écrire il y a un petit moment maintenant et j'ai décider de vous la faire partager._

**Harry Potter et la dernière chance**

Chapitre 1: Privet Drive

C'était un des étés les plus chauds qu'il n'y avait jamais eut à Privet Drive. Une chouette d'un blanc nacré s'engouffra dans une fenêtre d'une maison plus particulièrement le 4, privet drive. La chambre dans laquelle la chouette était arrivée n'était pas bien grande mais assez pour un jeune garçon. En parlant de garçon, on pouvait voir sur le lit un jeune homme d'environ 17 ans ronflait.

Sur le lit une dizaine de journaux nommé _la gazette du sorcier_ était étalé Ce garçon s'appelait Harry Potter, c'était un sorcier mais pas seulement un sorcier c'était aussi le survivant.

Les journaux qui était sur le lit parler de la mort de dumbledore mais aussi sur Poudlard, l'école de magie. On pouvait voir sur la première page d'un des journaux écrit :

_**Dumbledore les raisons de sa mort**_

_Dumbledore qui était un des sorciers les plus célèbres mais aussi le plus puissants a trouvé la mort lors d'une nuit à poudlard._

_Il aurait été tué par l'un de ses collègues le professeur Severus Rogue a qui dumbledore faisait une des confiance les plus absolue._

_Certains pensent que Dumbledore ne s'attendait pas à ce retournement de situation et que le professeur rogue serait retourné avec le puissant mage noir._

_Dumbledore aurait donné sa vie pour protéger une fois de plus le célèbre Harry potter._

_Encore une victime de plus a rajouter a la liste de Potter, mais est-il alors l'élus comme certaine personnes le surnomme._

On pouvait voir a côté de cette article une photo de Dumbledore quelques jours avant sa mort, il avait les trais tirés par la fatigue.

On pouvait voir aussi sur un autre journal écrit ceci :

_**Poudlard, quel est son avenir :**_

_Le professeur Mac gonagall qui était une des plus proche de dumbledore a annoncé il y a quelques jours quelle comptait tout faire pour rouvrir l'école._

_Mais est-ce que les parents prendront le risque de mettre leur enfant à Poudlard alors que le professeur Dumbledore est mort dans cette école et qu'il n'est plus là pour protéger les élèves._

_Le ministre de la magie a l'autre jour annoncé que la réouverture de Poudlard ne se ferait que si on lui proposer des idées pour garantir la sécurité des élèves._

On pouvait entendre non, loin de là le tic-tac de l'horloge qui était posé sur la table de nuit a côté d'une photo : Lily et James potter.

Harry allait enfin quitter les Dursley pour toujours. Hier, il avait reçut une lettre de son ami Ron Weasley qui l'invitait au mariage de son frère Bill et de fleur.

Il était décider qu'il resterais au terrier jusqu'au festivités et ensuite il partirais au square grimaud et chercherais les horcruxes.

* * *

Le jour s'était enfin levé dans la petite chambre du 4, privet drive. Harry se réveilla et s'habilla. 

Il descendit comme tout les matins pour préparé le petit déjeuné. Mais il se disait en lui-même que c'était la dernière fois car cette après-midi, les Weasley viendrais le cherchés et il ne reviendrais plus jamais ici au 4, privet drive. Harry entra dans la cuisine et trouva la tante Pétunia et l'oncle Vernon déjà dans la cuisine. Lorsque Harry entra la discussion qui s'y tenait s'arrêta et tout les deux fixèrent Harry avec leurs yeux globuleux. Harry les regarda à son tour et puis se décida à parler :

**-Ne vous en faites pas je pars aujourd'hui, les weasley vous, vous souvenez d'eux je suppose dit Harry avec un sourire, ils viennent me cherchés vers 17h00.**

-**Très bien**, _répondit l'oncle Vernon._

Et le déjeuner se passa sans plus aucun mot, même Dudley n'avait pas critiqué le déjeuner. La journée passa lentement pour harry, il eut l'impression que chaque heure revenait à des journées entière. A 17h00, la sonnette retenti.

**DING DONG**

Harry se leva en vitesse du fauteuil où il était assis, et ouvris la porte tout heureux. Lorsque harry ouvrit la porte il s'attendait à voir au moins Mr Weasley mais il n'y avait aucun weasley. Remus Lupin et Nymphadora Tonks se trouvés sur le seuil de la porte face à harry.

**-Salut harry**, _dit tonks qui avait bien changés depuis la dernière fois que harry l'avait vu._

**-Bonjour harry,** _dit remus qui lui était toujours le même au plus grand plaisir de harry._

**-Bonjour professeur Lupin, tonks.**

**-Harry, après tant de temps que nous connaissons tu peut m'appeler remus.**

**-Très bien**, _dit harry._

**-Tes affaires sont prêtes harry**,_ fit-tonks_

**-Oui, elles sont en haut dans ma chambre.**

Harry s'écarta et Tonks monta à l'étage. Rémus était rentré et demanda à harry s'il était pressé de partir :

**-Oh oui,** _fit-il il me tarde d'aller au terrier et de voir les autres._

**-Oui je peut te comprendre c'est sûrement mieux d'être avec tes amis**

**-Professeur lu...**

**-Harry combien de fois faudra que je te dise de m'appeler remus**

**-Heu rémus pourquoi se ne sont pas les weasley qui sont venus me cherché ?**

**-Avec les préparation du mariage ils ne savent plus où donné de la tête, alors je me suis proposé avec tonks pour venir te cherché.**

-**Oh, je vois**,_ dit Harry avec un peu de tristesse._

L'oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia venait d'arriver avec Dudley qui se caché derrière eux.

**-Bonjour monsieur Dursley, Pétunia**, _fit lupin._

**-Rémus**, _répondit pétunia_

Harry se retourna vers sa tante

**-Vous...vous connaissez**

**- Disons que c'est une longue histoire harry**, _dit lupin qui ne laissa pas le temps à Pétunia de répondre._

Puis on entendit un «**_ POP_** ».C'était tonks qui avait transplané avec toutes les affaires de harry.

**-C'est bon harry, on peut y allez, molly se fais du soucis pour toi.**

**-Bon très bien**_ répondit harry_

Harry se retourna vers son oncle, sa tante, et son cousin :

**-Bon eh bien au revoir, je ne vous embêterais plus jamais et vous n'entendrais plus jamais parler de moi, soyez tranquille.**

La tante pétunia hésita et finalement lui répondit :

**-au revoir harry !**

**-Très bien harry,** _fit lupin qui coupa court a ces adieu_, _on part devant avec tes affaire tu nous rejoint 5 minutes après ok ?_

**-Mais je n'ai pas mon permis pour transplané !**

**-Ne t'inquiète pas le ministère de la magie nous accordé une petite faveur.**

**-Bon très bien,** _dit harry._

Tonks partie la première suivit de lupin. Harry s'apprêtait a partir, il se concentré sur les 3 d comme il avait appris a Poudlard.

**-harry fait attention a toi !**

C'était la tante pétunia qui venait de parler, Harry se retourna pour lui faire face, il pouvait voir malgré ses traits durs un sourire apparaître.

**_« POP »_**

Harry avait transplané et était arrivé au terrier. Il reconnu la maison qu'il aimait tant malgré le désordre qu'il y avait.

* * *

_Et voilà a bientôt pour la suite de cette histoire et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews!!_


End file.
